Take Care of you
by riskywandas
Summary: Aku takut semua akan terluka-Luhan Aku selalu disampingmu,LUHAN!-Sehun Hyungmu ini selalu melindungimu arra?-Sungjae Kami disini noona-Kai


**"Take Care of You"**

 **Author : OhXiHunHan**

 **Maincast : Luhan,Sehun,dll.**

 **Genre : GS,Love,Action,dsb :"V**

0794

DON'T LEK DON''T RID :"V {DON'T LIKE DON'T READ}

SUMMARY :

"Aku tidak ingin siapapun terluka-Luhan

"Tidak ada yang akan terluka,Lu !-Sehun

"Hyungmu disini jangan khawatir rusa kecil-Sungjae

"Kami selalu melindungimu noona-Kai

.

Summary macam apa ini (?) :3

 **Chapter 1**

Tuk..Tuk..Tuk

Suara ketukan high heels hitam sederhana namun terjamin tidak bisa membuat penggunanya terkilir hasil dari desaigner terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia , Park Shin Hye . Yeoja berparas malaikat tersebut, panggil saja Luhan, memasuki ruangan yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya . Ia melepas high heels dan seluruh pakaiannya digantikan dengan kaos tanpa lengan bertuliskan "I'm Still Alive" lalu melengkapinya dengan Gird Shirt hitam polos berlengan panjang dan membiarkan bagian tengah tak terkancing memperlihatkan tulisan di kaos yang ia kenakan . Jeans warna hitam menjadi pilihannya hari ini. Setelah selesai dengan acara berganti baju, ia melihat arloji yang terlingkar manis di tangan kirinya . Pukul 13.00 KST . Masih ada waktu untuk berjalan ke kampus-Batinnya . Ia segera memakai sepatu lalu pergi menuju tempat dimana ia mencari ilmu selama 1 tahun terakhir ini. Gyungpo University . Universitas yang terkenal dan memiliki kualitas yang terjamin sangat bagus. Asal kalian tahu saja, semua siswa yang bersekolah di kampus ini menggunakan beasiswa Negara, kalian bingung kenapa Luhan bisa sekolah disini jika kita lihat high heelsnya saja hasil tangan dari desaigner ternama? Untuk hemat uang, begitu katanya jika ia ditanyai oleh temannya . Well mereka tak terlalu perduli .

XX

GD's Call

"Ne "

"….."

"kuliah ku baik-baik saja."

"…"

"Aku sedang berjalan menuju kampus "

"…."

"Aku sudah tau dimana rumahnya,markasnya,perusahaannya , jadi misi ini akan kuselesaikan secepat yang aku bisa "

"…"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bahwa aku selalu diikuti kemana-mana. Aku tahu itu anak buah nya ."

"…"

"Arraseo"

"…"

"Biarlah di ke Korea ,hyung. Aku juga merindukannya."

"…"

"Ya! Meski aku yeoja terserahku mau memanggilmu hyung!"

"…."

"Neeeeeeeeeee hyung…"

"…."

"Arraseo. Gomapta hyunggg.."

PIP ..

Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia tersenyum kala mengingat seseorang yang ia sayangi yang sedang berada di Los Angeles bersama hyung nya ,GD, akan kembali bersamanya di Korea setelah 1 tahun tak berjumpa. Hhh~ Luhan sangat merindukan adiknya, hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga nya yang masih hidup selain halmoeni dan haraboeji nya . Hari-harinya akan terasa sediikit menyenangkan . Remember "Sedikit" .

0794

"Luhannie…", teriak yeoja mungil memakai eyeliner yang bisa dikatakan cukup tebal itu pada Luhan yang tengah berjalan santai menuju gerbang kampusnya . Luhan mendengus, menghentikan langkahnya lalu berkacak pinggang kepada yeoja bereyeliner tersebut yang diketahui bernama Oh Baekhyun . "Jangan berlari Baek ! Bagaimana kalau high heelsmu patah? Kakimu terkilir atau mungkin patah? Harus di gips? Masuk rumah sakit? Tidaak kuliah? Bahkan tidak bertemu Chanyeol? Bagaimana eum?", nasehat Luhan membuat Baekhyun malah berkaca-kaca . Bukan maksud Luhan membentak ataupun memarahi . Ini hanya demi kebaikan Baekhyun sendiri . Ia hanya tak mau sahabatnya terluka karena apapun, apalagi hal konyol macam high heels. Tapi kali ini, Luhan akan menyesal . "Huwe…. Baekki minta maaf Luhannie hiks..Baekki janji tidak akan mengulangi lagi hiks… Baekki akan menuruti semua nasehat Luhannie.. Mianhae Luhannie hiks..", Baekhyun menangis terisak memeluk Luhan sambil meminta maaf. Luhan mendesah dalam hati-Hhh~ uangku akan habis -_- . Kalau sudah seperti ini Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti menangis sampai Chanyeol datang lalu menciumnya . Luhan bergidik membayangkan Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun didepan umum . Iapun melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Masih pukul 13 : 50 KST . Baru sepuluh menit lagi Chanyeol akan datang and hell . Luhan nggak mau kalau selama sepuluh menit Baekhyun menangis membasahi bajunya dan mereka ditatapii tajam oleh banyak pasang mata. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa dan terbebani, Luhan mengambil step kedua untuk menenangkan Baekhyun, yaitu menraktirnya Cup Cake Strawberry di toko langganan Baekhyun yang bisa dipastikan amat sangat mahal itu . Dan Dengan amat terpaksa lagi, ia harus meminta uang mingguan lebih cepat kepada Haraboejinya yang tinggal di Busan. Asal kalian tahu, Luhan kuliah di Seoul dan Haraboejinya tinggal di Busan. Kalau sampai halmoeni nya tahu untuk apa saja Luhan, ia akan diberi kultum sepanjang jalan Busan selama 48 jam . Nah, Luhan menyesal kan . " Ehm..Baekhyunku sayang, sudah jangan menangis lagi yah, ayo sepulang sekolah kita beli cup cake strawberry langganan mu ", dan sudah ditebak Luhan, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan berbinar seperti anak kecil . " Jinjjayo? Kapan Lu ?", Tanya Baekhyun memegang kedua bahu Luhan . Luhan tersenyum memegang tangan Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. "Terserahmu saja Baek.", Baekhyun pun berbinar lalu melompat-lompat seperti katak di sungai :V. Saking asyiknya melompat, Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya. Seakan mengerti jika Baekhyun akan kehilangan keseimbangan,Luhan menangkap Baekhyun lalu menatapnya tajam .Sebelum rusa ini mengamuk aku kabur ah-Batin Baekhyun .

1….2….3…..

"Da..Da.. Luhannie", Baekhyun berlari melepas tangan Luhan yang merangkul dibahunya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya imut . Baekhyun berlari menuju kampusnya yang berseberangan dengan kampus Luhan, Ga In University . Luhanpun melotot kala Baekhyun lepas dari rengkuhannya , "Ck.. Awas saja kau huh", Luhan menyumpah serapahi sahabat karibnya selama menuju kelas. Sesampainya di kelas ,Luhan mengambil bangku paling depan karena hari ini adalah pelajaran aritmatika dari guru terkejam di kampus, Ahn Chan Soo Sonsaengnim .

Drrttt…Drrtttt…

Luhan merasa HandPhone nya bergetar . Iapun segera membaca pesan masuk, siapa tahu dari bosnya . Dan ternyataa...

From : Chanyeol's Chili

"Lu, aku lupa tujuanku datang kekampusmu . Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari oemma, katanya Lusa kau harus datang di Wedding Party Kakakku, kau disuruh menyanyi untuk melengkapi acara pernikahannya. Huh. Padahal suaraku bisa dipastikan lebih bagus dan cantik darimu :3 Oh iya, ini pesta yang dihadiri banyak pejabat tinggi termasuk haraboejimu juga . Bawalah pasangan dan pakailah baju yang sama dengan couplemu :D Ah iya aku lupa, kau tidak punya couple ya :v uh kasihan.. masa tidak malu sama yang tua :v hahahaahhhaa :v Paling tidak carilah pasangan untuk sehari saja Lu, aku yakin kau tidak akan mengecewakan keluargaku ;) See You Monday , Baebeh 3 "

Luhan Shok !

Pertama, Tanpa undangan secara langsung dan hanya mengiriminya lewat pesan singkat, Baekhyun mengundangnya di acara pernikahan kakaknya .

Kedua, Luhan disuruh menyanyi dihadapan pejabat pejabat Negara dan CEO Perusahaan di Korea Selatan . Lebih baik aku tenggelam di Sungai Han-Luhan :V

Ketiga, Secara langsung Baekhyun menyebut suara Luhan jelek . Luhan tidak terima sama sekali.

Keempat, What is this? Membawa pasangan dan memakai baju couple? Ini hanya wedding party kan? Bukan festival atau semacamnya? Apalagi Luhan tidak punya kekasih . Acara yang mematikan kaum jones-Luhan.

Luhan mengutuk Baekhyun menjadi batu -_-

Luhan mendengus kesal lalu melempar HandPhonenya ke segala arah . "Selamat siang anak-anak. Har ini-AW" , Ahn Sonsaengnim yang baru saja masuk dengan niat ingin memberi ilmu yang bermanfaat bagi umat manusia,memekik keras memegangi hidungnya yang terkena benda persegi panjang. Luhan meneguk salivanya susah . Luhan tidak jadi mengutuk Baekhyun menjadi batu, melainkan menjadi abu -_-

Perlahan ia mengambil HandPhone nya yang jatuh tepat didepan kaki Ahn Sonsaengnim lalu nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal . Tak memperdulikan tatapan Ahn Sonsaengnim yang begitu ta to the jam. Tajam.

Hana…Dul…Set….

"Aku kabur sonsaengnim..", Luhan berlari kesit melewati dosennya itu . Ia terinspirasi dari Baekhyun yang kabur darinya beberapa menit yang lalu :V

"Yak Kim Luhan berhenti kau! Pelajaranku belum dimulai.. Ah.. Hidungku.. Bagaimana jikalau hidungku tidak lagi se sexy sebelum kau melemparkan benda terkutuk itu? Bagaimana jika istriku menceraikanku ? KIM LUHAN BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA !", Cerocos Ahn Sonsaengnim mendrama kentir . Percuma saja bung kau berteriak seperti itu. Luhan akan menulikan telinganya dan berlari secepat mungkin . Dan jangan pernah berfikir kalau kau akan mengejar seorang Kim Luhan, ingat bung, dia juara 1 lomba atletik di Korea Selatan. Mengingat kembali fakta bahwa adalah seorang atletik yang handal, Ahn Sonsaengnim kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dan memberi Dearh Glare mematikan pada Muridnya yang masih dengan amat setia menertawainya :V Pelajaran Ahn Sonsaengnim dimulai~~

.

Sorry for typo -_- TBC?

Review lebih dari 5 okelah next chap bakal update !

RnR :*

Biglafyuuu :*


End file.
